


Y ahora están aquí

by frozenyogurt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, Kisses. A lot of kisses, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Yaku POV, canonverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: —¡Morisuke-kun!— exclama a todo pulmón, sonriendo abiertamente. Parece fascinado de verle y así no puede hacer otra cosa más que sonreír de vuelta— ¡Viniste!—Te dije que vendría ¿o no?— de repente le parece que su voz se pierde en medio de los murmullos de la multitud. Pero sabe que Yuu lo está escuchando porque la mirada se le ilumina. A Morisuke le sigue pareciendo maravilloso cómo es capaz de expresarse con todos los músculos de su cuerpo— felicidades, Yuu.Retazos de una noche que Yaku pasa en compañía de Noya.





	Y ahora están aquí

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suga156](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga156/gifts).



> Experimentos con una pareja que me parece adorabilísima. El fic está ubicado en el tercer año Noya y el primer año de Yaku en la universidad, así que no tiene spoilers alguno, y vaya que me ha costado no hacer mención a la trama del manga, pero creo que lo conseguí. ¡El amor no necesita de spoilers!
> 
> Dedicado a una personita que me dijo que estaba ansiado por material yakunoya en español ♥ espero que sea de tu agrado y también espero que no sea la última vez que los escriba.
> 
> El título y el beteo como siempre gracias a [nylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie), sin ella soy nada.

Es temprano.

Morisuke sabe que está en el gimnasio con prácticamente una hora de antelación, pero ahora tiene una estación del metro a una cuadra de su dormitorio universitario. Se despertó temprano ese viernes y apenas estuvo listo, emprendió camino hacia el Gimnasio Metropolitano de Tokio.

El aire que inspira está cargado de familiaridad, no puede evitar cierta nostalgia cuando piensa que hace más o menos un año atrás, también estuvo en la misma posición de decenas de jóvenes, cargando en sus mochilas no sólo nerviosismo sino fantasías de victoria e inmensas ganas de poner un pie en la cancha.

Se mueve sin problemas en la multitud, aunque al venir solo resulta mucho más difícil encontrar un asiento vacío. Se siente afortunado cuando encuentra un asiento desocupado que además tiene una vista decente de las canchas. No se esfuerza en buscar los colores rojos de Nekoma porque sabe anticipadamente que sus _kouhais_ jugarán su primer partido cuando esta ronda desocupe la cancha.

En lugar de eso ocupa su atención en buscar con detenimiento los colores de Karasuno. Negro y naranja. Letras blancas. Repasa los colores de memoria en su cabeza hasta que los encuentra sin dificultad en la cancha del extremo derecho del gimnasio. Desde donde está distingue el marcador de manera borrosa, no está seguro si es el segundo o el tercer set, pero sí lee con claridad los números de abajo.

Quince contra doce.

Sonríe abiertamente, dando una palmada que se pierde entre los vítores del gimnasio cuando Karasuno anota una vez más. Morisuke se siente extasiado y no se arrepiente de haber llegado una hora antes, aunque eso suponga encontrarles desesperadamente un hueco a Kuroo y Kai en los próximos minutos.

Balancea sus pies, incapaz de estarse quieto, completamente contagiado del éxtasis del partido. Observa a los jugadores de Karasuno moverse con agilidad en el cambio y aunque aquí no puede ver con detalle todos los cambios en relación al año pasado, sabe perfectamente que la camiseta que lleva el número uno ya no está sobre los hombros de Sawamura. Y quien está rematando con la camiseta número dos tampoco se trata de Sugawara. De nuevo siente la nostalgia hacerle cosquillas en todos los rincones de la piel.

—¡Increíble!

—¿Viste eso?

A su alrededor no hay más que vítores, gente aplaudiendo a la impresionante parada del líbero. El número tres reposa sobre su espalda, todavía arrodillado en el suelo, viendo el balón volar por encima de su cabeza, justo hacia las manos del armador.

El pase es tan rápido que Morisuke lo ve pasar en un parpadeo. La pelota viajando de las manos del armador directo hacia el remate que le otorga otro punto a Karasuno. No importa cuántas veces lo vea, las jugadas de Kageyama y Hinata siempre le ponen los pelos de punta. La gente a su alrededor sigue hablando de aquella jugada, pero Morisuke no deja de mirar la espalda del líbero. Lo ve dar un saltito para abrazar a Hinata, quien casi pierde el equilibrio.

Se le escapa una carcajada cuando lo ve moverse con tanta seguridad en la cancha, dando palmadas de ánimo al próximo saque de su equipo. Yuu tiene la misma presencia magnética de siempre. Es casi como volver a casa, luego de un larguísimo viaje.

 

***

 

 Morisuke es el primero en gritar cuando Karasuno gana el tercer y último set. Se pone en pie, aplaudiendo y la garganta ardiendo de felicidad. Se siente extasiado, viviendo la victoria como si fuera propia.

Por eso no le importa bajar las gradas, acercándose hacia la zona de los jugadores de Karasuno. Todos están agradeciendo a quienes han venido desde Miyagi para brindarles su apoyo. Morisuke siente que está invadiendo terreno pero cuando ve a Yuu agitando los brazos en su dirección, es casi como si éste lo estuviera empoderando.

—¡Morisuke-kun!— exclama a todo pulmón, sonriendo abiertamente. Parece fascinado de verle y así no puede hacer otra cosa más que sonreír de vuelta— ¡Viniste!

—Te dije que vendría ¿o no?— de repente le parece que su voz se pierde en medio de los murmullos de la multitud. Pero sabe que Yuu lo está escuchando porque la mirada se le ilumina. A Morisuke le sigue pareciendo maravilloso cómo es capaz de expresarse con todos los músculos de su cuerpo— felicidades, Yuu.

Éste da un último salto, mientras le regala un gesto de victoria con los dedos. Parece realmente invencible en ese preciso momento.

—¿Nos vemos esta noche?— antes que Morisuke se dé cuenta, ya está atrapado en una conversación sobre la que apenas tiene control. Yuu sigue sonriéndole de aquella forma tan magnética, pero el peso de sus palabras le roba el aliento. No puede decir que tenga planes para esa noche, pero hay un cosquilleo en su garganta que le impide responder— estaré atrapado en mi hotel, pero te puedo dejar la dirección. ¿Qué dices?

Morisuke se ríe, incapaz de controlar su creciente nerviosismo. Aprieta los labios, contemplando la imagen de Yuu en el borde de la cancha, esperando su respuesta.

—Está bien— responde, aceptando sus términos.

 

***

 

Kuroo y Kai llegan unos cuantos minutos tarde porque al parecer, se equivocaron en la salida del metro. Pero como llegan a su lado cargados de chucherías, Morisuke se los perdona. Se devora un paquete de galletas de limón antes de que Kuroo pueda arrebatárselo sólo para incordiarlo. Los tres se acomodan para presenciar el partido de Nekoma, que todavía está en el primer set, con una ventaja para el equipo contrario. Pero Morisuke no se preocupa en lo absoluto, pues desde su asiento observa detenidamente a Kenma. Sabe que en este momento debe estar estudiando a su rival y así armar la estrategia más adecuada para derrotarlo.

—A Shibayama le sienta bien el blanco, ¿no te parece?— Kuroo le saca de su ensimismamiento con aquel comentario, justo cuando Shibayama está entrando a la cancha, intercambiando su lugar con Inuoka.

Sonríe al ver a su _kouhai_ en la cancha, moviéndose con toda la agilidad que confieren meses y meses de entrenamiento.

—Le sienta de maravilla— asiente con una sonrisa, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras mira al nuevo líbero de Nekoma con orgullo— de alguien lo habrá heredado ¿cierto?

—Sólo por esta vez permitiré que te lleves todo el crédito— Kuroo le da una palmada en el hombro, mientras suelta una carcajada. A su lado, Kai también le da un toque en la rodilla, aprobando las palabras de ese necio.

Morisuke no tiene tiempo de replicarle como se merece porque un remate de Tora iguala el marcador. Un par de gradas más abajo escucha los vítores de Akane, quien está allí dando saltos y animando al resto de la gente a seguir apoyando al equipo.

—¡Míralos! No lo están haciendo tan mal sin nosotros…— aunque Kuroo esté metiéndose abiertamente con ellos, Morisuke lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que está orgulloso. Él también lo está, aunque eso no opaque la nostalgia que se apodera de su cuerpo. Hace un año atrás, ellos tres estaban en la cancha, compartiendo la alegría de cada punto y la frustración de cada avance del rival.

Aunque ahora también esté jugando voleibol en la universidad, sus años de preparatoria siguen siendo los mejores de su vida. Está seguro que si lo dice en voz alta Kuroo encontrará la manera de meterse con él, pero es la verdad.

—Kuroo y yo estábamos pensando si quedar para comer más tarde ¿qué opinas? ¿Vienes con nosotros?— se ríe al escuchar la propuesta de Kai, porque la previó horas antes. Kuroo también se inclina, para que sus miradas se encuentren y no duda que los dos están bastante convencidos de poder sonsacarle una respuesta afirmativa— ¿Qué dices?

Morisuke humedece sus labios, sopesando su repuesta. Se siente algo intimidado por las miradas de sus amigos, así que vuelve la vista hacia la cancha. Coloca ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, controlando como puede aquel cosquilleo nervioso en su estómago.

—Sí puedo, pero sólo un rato. Luego tengo otro compromiso— trata que suene lo más natural posible, pero nota las cejas enarcadas de Kuroo y la exclamación ahogada en los labios de Kai. Morisuke carraspea y sigue concentrado en lo que pasa en la cancha, para restarle importancia al asunto.

Juega con sus manos, rezando para que Nekoma anote un punto y lo salve de esta situación. ¡Ya podría Lev hacer algo por él luego de aguantarlo por tanto tiempo!

—¿Un compromiso? Yakkun, ¿acaso tienes una cita?— Kuroo se ríe abiertamente, pero Morisuke no responde.

La sorpresa de Kuroo se la tragan los coros que animan a Nekoma en el gimnasio.

 

***

 

Revisa con detenimiento su teléfono, para estar seguro que sí es la dirección correcta. Ser nativo de Tokio no lo hace inmune a extraviarse o leer mal una dirección. Por suerte todo parece en regla, aunque no alcanza a bloquear de nuevo su teléfono porque recibe un mensaje de Kuroo. Trae adjunto una fotografía de lo que parecer ser un pastel, lleno de fresas y sirope de chocolate. Distingue las manos de Kai cerca del plato y hay un montón de _emojis_ de su amigo, seguro desafiándolo por no haberse quedado con ellos hasta el postre. Querían extender la celebración porque Nekoma ganó su primer partido y aunque Morisuke habría aceptado quedarse un poco más de tiempo con ellos, tampoco iba a faltar a su palabra.

Pero sí lamenta no estar saboreando ese postre tan delicioso en este momento.

—¡Morisuke-kun!— antes que empiece a preocuparse por cómo anunciarse en la recepción del hotel, Yuu sale a su encuentro. Lleva puesta la chaqueta de Karasuno, pero debajo lleva un pantalón de color rojo que le queda bastante holgado— ¿No tuviste problemas para encontrar el hotel?

—No, llegué sin problemas— asiente con una sonrisa, pasándose instintivamente una mano por la frente, quitándose unos mechones de pelo del rostro.

—¡Qué tontería! Tú eres de Tokio, por supuesto que no ibas a tener problemas— él se encoge de hombros, regalándole otra sonrisa con todos los dientes. Luce radiante, el éxtasis de la victoria todavía se desprende de todo su cuerpo.

Morisuke niega lentamente, aunque no sabe exactamente por qué, se siente paralizado por un instante, absorto en la presencia arrolladora de Yuu a su lado. Llevan intercambiándose mensajes sin parar desde los últimos meses. Cree que más de seis, pero no podría asegurarlo.

Sólo recuerda que en una ocasión Yuu le dejó un mensaje casi a media noche para preguntarle sobre universidades en Tokio. Estaba considerando aplicar a algunas y quería su opinión al respecto. A partir de entonces el contacto diario no hizo más que aumentar.

Y ahora están aquí.

—Felicidades de nuevo…— dice con el rostro ardiéndole, mientras Yuu eleva ambos pulgares, extasiado.

—¡Supe que Nekoma también ganó su partido! Porque supongo que te quedaste a verlos— no tiene caso negar lo obvio, así que asiente rápido. Morisuke mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras ambos empiezan a caminar hacia la entrada del hotel. No está seguro hacia dónde se dirigen y también tiene la sensación que es Yuu quien está trazando el camino de ambos.

—Kai y Kuroo también vinieron, nuestros _kouhais_ hicieron un buen trabajo. Y queríamos saludar a Nekomata-sensei— asiente, mientras sigue a Yuu hasta que se sientan en una banquita que queda justo al otro lado de la calle. Está seguro que por la zona habrá otros equipos hospedados para el Torneo Nacional porque ve algunos jóvenes vestidos con chaquetas deportivas.

Yuu extiende sus piernas y brazos, desperezándose en la banca con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Luce fresco y lleno de energía, casi no parece que carga sobre sus hombros tres sets de voleibol. Morisuke sigue sorprendiéndose de eso, de sus fuerzas inagotables que parecen brotar de él de forma innata.

—Pues a mí me alegra que hayas venido— confiesa él de pronto, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Morisuke no sabe hacer otra cosa más que sonreír nerviosamente, aceptando sus palabras.

 

***

 

Yuu no para de hablar sobre la vida en Miyagi y lo aterrador que le resultan los exámenes de admisión para la universidad. Morisuke le asegura que lo hará bastante bien, ambos están de acuerdo en que tiene muchas posibilidades de conseguir una beca deportiva. Tiene varias opciones a su disposición y a él le alegra mucho escucharlo. Al parecer, Yuu también está considerando algunas opciones en Sendai.

Morisuke le escucha atentamente, sin interrumpirlo ni una sola vez. Empieza a sentir el frío en la punta de los dedos y lamenta no haber llevado guantes, así que intenta ponerle solución colocando ambas manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Yuu sigue hablando sobre las posibilidades que tiene en Sendai, pero hay algo en su voz, una pizca de preocupación que le encoge el estómago.

Lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que hay algo que no está del todo bien.

—¿Tú qué opinas?— pregunta al final, sus piernas extendidas y la mirada encajada en él. Morisuke parpadea un instante, pues Yuu parece tan serio de repente que no sabe exactamente por qué necesita su opinión.

—¿Yo?— balbucea, todavía sorprendido. Pero como Yuu asiente rápido, se siente obligado a responder rápidamente para no parecer un completo idiota. Carraspea, mirando por un instante las luces de la ciudad que se distinguen a lo lejos— bueno, está claro que deberías inscribirte a la universidad que te dé mejores facilidades y la que te permita seguir jugando al voleibol, no puedes desperdiciar el talento que tienes. Supongo que si escoges alguna en Sendai te permitiría estar cerca de tu familia, ¿no? Seguro que eso te gustaría.

En sus conversaciones diarias, Yuu le ha hablado de su familia en varias ocasiones. Sabe que quiere mucho a sus padres y que también es bastante cercano a su abuelo. Si estudia en Sendai seguramente tendrá oportunidad de ver a su familia mucho más seguido. Le parece que es la respuesta más sensata pero cuando busca la mirada de Yuu, éste tiene el ceño fruncido.

Morisuke no está seguro entonces si su respuesta es lo que él estaba esperando. La incertidumbre de haber metido la pata sin querer, le provoca un nudo en su garganta.

—Sí, supongo que si me quedo en Sendai tendría esa ventaja— Yuu estira los brazos, cruzándolos detrás de su cabeza y mirando el cielo nocturno.

Ambos se quedan en silencio por unos minutos, Morisuke escucha el murmullo de los transeúntes y los sonidos de los carros que van pasando por la calle.

No sabe por qué, pero de repente recuerda la primera vez que se conocieron. Prácticamente desde el minuto uno, Yuu decidió llamarlo por su nombre, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Kai bromeó en más de una ocasión con él, recordándole que Kenma y Hinata también se llamaban por el nombre desde el momento que se conocieron.

Morisuke supone que lo entiende. Esa especie de tácito entendimiento, de una muda conexión para la que no hay palabras. Sonríe, mientras se gira hacia Yuu y coloca una mano sobre su rodilla.

—Claro que si escogieras estudiar en Tokio, también me haría muy feliz. Podríamos vernos más seguido— confiesa de pronto, sintiendo el rubor brotar de la punta de su nariz y esparcirse por todas sus mejillas.

Yuu se remueve en su asiento, con los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Un ligero temblor se apodera de todo su cuerpo, pero a Morisuke no le importa. Sabe que es consecuencia de verse reflejado en los ojos de Yuu.

Agradece estar sentado, pues se siente ligeramente mareado.

 

***

 

Morisuke no tiene claro _cómo_ sucede, pero sí nota _cuándo_ sucede. Yuu sigue extasiado cuando él habla sobre las universidades de Tokio y se inclina ligeramente hacia la izquierda, en dirección a Morisuke. Es como una ráfaga de viento que casi le hace perder el equilibrio. Cuando Yuu entra en su espacio personal, a Morisuke se le encoge el estómago y tiene la poderosa epifanía que algo está a punto de suceder.

La cercanía de Yuu causa una reacción automática en su cuerpo. Sus movimientos se guían por un instinto silencioso, reacomodándose hasta que sus narices pueden rozarse. Siente las pulsaciones de su corazón cada vez más fuertes, como si resonaran a su alrededor.

Lo último que piensa antes de cerrar los ojos es que está comportándose como si tuviera quince años de nuevo. Cree que escucha a Yuu llamarlo por su nombre, pero el sonido se pierde en un eco borroso cuando por fin sus labios se encuentran.

 

***

 

Los labios de Yuu son suaves, tan cargados de energía como él, pues se mueven entre los suyos con rapidez, provocándole escalofríos. Morisuke tiene que aumentar el ritmo cada segundo que pasa y coloca las manos alrededor de su cuello, como una manera de recuperar el equilibrio y sentirse algo empoderado de la situación.

Yuu se aferra a su cintura, puede sentir las manos aferrándose desesperadamente a su chaqueta y tirando de ella con fuerza. Morisuke sigue con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del sabor de los labios de Yuu. Le suena un poco ridículo la comparación pero siente el azúcar de alguna golosina en la punta de la lengua.

Morisuke reconoce la felicidad brotando por cada poro de su piel, desbordándose a su alrededor.

—Después de esto es obvio en qué ciudad voy a estudiar. Digo, por si había alguna duda— dice Yuu al final, sosteniéndolo todavía de la cintura. Cuando él lo escucha, con los labios ardiéndole y sus mejillas burbujeando de felicidad, no tiene más remedio que reírse. Asiente despacio, esta vez acercándose para darle un beso corto, casi en la punta de los labios.

Le acaricia el rostro con el dorso de su mano, mientras Yuu se frota contra él, moviendo la cabeza una y otra vez. Por un instante le parece un gato y está a punto de decírselo, pero no puede porque Yuu da un saltito y le echa los brazos al cuello. Lo próximo que sabe es que le está dando un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—¡Quería besarte desde hace mucho tiempo!— confiesa, con un tono de voz casi infantil que vuelve a hacerlo reír.

Morisuke lo arrulla, acariciando su espalda con ambas palmas de sus manos. No se atreve a decirlo en voz alta, pero deja que aquellas silenciosas caricias hablen por él.

 _“Yo también”_.

 

***

 

—¿Entonces mañana no puedes venir?— Yuu suena realmente decepcionado cuando le confiesa que al día siguiente tiene un compromiso familiar. Sus padres están planeando visitar a su abuela, así que resulta difícil zafarse, en especial porque tiene varias semanas sin visitarlos. Ahora que está en la universidad su madre lleva quejándose que no hace tiempo para verlos.

El problema es que cuando separó esa fecha como velada familiar, no tenía la más mínima idea que el día anterior estaría dándose besos con nadie.

Mucho menos con Yuu.

Morisuke ahoga un suspiro, tomando sus manos y dedicándole su mejor sonrisa. El tacto de Yuu es cálido y cuando lo mira, parece esperanzado con que se retracte y diga que sí podrán verse. Él se toma unos segundos mientras maquina en su cabeza cómo hará para partirse en dos.

—Tengo que ir con mis padres a hacerle una visita a la abuela— la expresión de Yuu cambia, suavizándose enseguida, apenas menciona a su abuela. Sabe que Yuu lo entiende, pero Morisuke también desea tener ambas cosas. Si le dice a sus padres que vayan una hora antes, tal vez pueda tener algo más de tiempo por la tarde— tal vez no pueda ver el partido de Karasuno, pero ya sé dónde queda tu hotel.

La frase suena como una promesa hueca, casi como un premio de consolación. Pero a Yuu le brillan los ojos, tirando de él con suavidad como si acabara de ganarse un sorteo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Crees que puedas venir?— pregunta con voz cantarina y con su típica sonrisa radiante— claro que me gustaría que me vieras jugar, pero si podemos encontrarnos otra vez aquí…— Yuu se encoge de hombros y el resto de la respuesta sale sobrando. Antes que Morisuke pueda darse cuenta, Yuu está acurrucándose contra él, apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro.

—Nos veremos de nuevo mañana por la noche y celebraremos tu victoria— le promete, entrelazando sus manos.

El eco de su promesa es suficiente para que Yuu vuelva a darle otro beso. Es tan intenso como el primero, sus labios chocándose uno contra otro, a tal punto que casi se queda sin aire. Morisuke parpadea cuando se separan y lo primero que nota es la carcajada de Yuu, ladeando el rostro como si estuviera avergonzado.

—¡No me mires así! Es para la suerte, como no vas a estar mañana la estoy tomando por anticipado— le dice, riéndose entre dientes y volviéndolo a besar.

 

***

 

Después de ponerse de pie, se besan de nuevo.

La sensación es ligeramente diferente ahora que tiene que sostener todo su peso con ambas piernas. Mantener el equilibrio mientras además Yuu se remueve entre sus brazos es más complicado de lo que parece.

Morisuke le regala a Yuu una enorme sonrisa, quien roza con sus narices y acaba abrazándolo. Siente la mejilla de Yuu tocar uno de sus hombros y se estremece ante el contacto. Está seguro que ambos podrán quedarse allí frente a la fachada del hotel indefinidamente, pero se sentirá culpable si sigue robándole horas de sueño a Yuu. Necesita descansar porque mañana tiene que rendir a tope en el partido.

Yuu le roba un último beso antes de separarse por fin. Morisuke se siente muy ridículo porque empieza a extrañarlo desde el preciso momento en que sus cuerpos se alejan.

—Te veré mañana, lo prometo— le recuerda, antes de hacerle un gesto torpe de adiós con la mano. Da un paso atrás, recuperando su espacio personal aunque eso signifique que tenga que volver a su dormitorio en la universidad.

—¡Cuento con ello!— Yuu agita ambos brazos en señal de adiós, como siempre hablando con prácticamente todo su cuerpo. Morisuke se ríe, divertido con la situación y da un par de pasos atrás, empezando a retomar su camino pues le quedan unas cuantas cuadras hasta la estación del metro de Tokio— ¡Espera!

Se detiene al escucharlo, no lleva más que unos cuantos pasos. Lo mira por encima del hombro, comprobando que Yuu sigue exactamente en el mismo lugar. Le está sonriendo y Morisuke siente aquel ridículo cosquilleo en su estómago, que lo hace víctima de sus propios sentimientos.

—Estamos saliendo, ¿cierto?— Yuu hace énfasis en la última palabra, su voz quebrándose por el peso de la ilusión que parece cargar sobre sus hombros. Él se sorprende por la pregunta, separando los labios en un gemido ahogado.

De nuevo es como si el corazón fuera a salirse de su pecho. Morisuke sonríe a medias, superado por las sorpresivas circunstancias. Pero siente el rastro de las caricias de Yuu sobre su piel y la respuesta brota sola de su garganta.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Realmente no hay otra posibilidad que esa.

 

***

 

Vuelven a besarse una última vez, bajo las luces nocturnas de Tokio, ahogando sus propias respiraciones una contra otra. Morisuke se despide con la promesa de volver a verse el día de mañana y el recuerdo de los besos de Yuu sobre sus labios.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Noya y Yaku se merecen todo el amor del mundo, y aquí estoy dispuesta a dárselos una y otra vez. Como siempre gracias por leer y cualquier feedback es bienvenido ♥


End file.
